[unreadable] This application is in response to RFA DK-02-024 and is intended to provide the Department of Pediatrics at Washington University School of Medicine in St. Louis (WUMS) with funds for a new NIDDK/JDRF/ADA-sponsored training program (T32 + K12) in Diabetes Research for Pediatric Endocrinologists. The long-term objective of this program is to take advantage of the considerable resources and strengths of WUMS to train and develop future leaders in biomedical research and education in childhood diabetes. The Specific Aims are: 1) to identify potential trainees during their pediatric residency; 2) to provide them with research training in pediatric diabetes in the laboratory of an !established investigator (T32); and 3) to provide support for continuing mentored research during transition to the faculty and while preparing for an independent research career (K12). [unreadable] This training (T32) component of our proposed program seeks support for two years of research training in pediatric diabetes during participation in an ACGME-accredited pediatric endocrinology and metabolism training program. In addition, a third research training year will be supported by the Department of Pediatrics. Trainees will be recruited from outstanding pediatric residency programs, including St. Louis Children's Hospital. Research training will be mentored by an established diabetes investigator and monitored by an Advisory Committee. Didactic training in pediatric diabetes and clinical research will also be included. [unreadable] Neil H. White, M.D., CDE will serve as P.I. and Program Director for this program. Louis J. Muglia, M.D., Ph.D. will serve as Associate Program Director. We will utilize 29 potential faculty mentors from four major themes of diabetes-related research to facilitate training and career development. The success of this program will be realized as its participants enter the ranks of leadership as physician-scientists in pediatric diabetes over the next decades [unreadable] [unreadable]